


Warzone

by OTP_Malec_Shipper



Series: Pottermort/Harrymort fanfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-slash or if you blink you miss it Harrymort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/pseuds/OTP_Malec_Shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections of one Harry Potter and how he chose the Dark side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a random plot bunny I had, and had to do something with this.  
> Now on with the Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

‘Harry,’ the man whispered.

Harry looked up at his face. This was his decision, the one he had to make all along. One path or the other, the Light or the Dark, the good or the evil.

Except it wasn’t that simple. Harry glanced at the Light wizards with true sorrow, remembering all the times he had spent with them; how enjoyable it had been. The regret vanished when his eyes landed on Dumbledore and his face twisted into a smirk and something ugly, which seemed to change his face, giving a near maniacal quality to his eyes.

The gathering masses shivered as they watched him. Harry took his decision, and took a step forward, straight into the embrace Voldemort, who had been the only one expecting this decision all along, the only one not surprised with the fact that he chose this path – Harry shivered as he looked up at  Voldemort, for the second time, noticing the understanding in his crimson eyes, though it did nothing to hide his satisfied and pleased expression.

He looked round, slowly, curiously. He wanted to gauge the reaction of the Dark and Light alike, curious to see how Death Eaters and supporters would react.

They all seemed frozen in space, one or another kind of expression making its way through their impenetrable marks; some with sorrow; some with resignation; some with reluctance; and some (albeit very little) with triumph.

Harry looked straight ahead towards the Light, whose expression seemed to be a cross between anger and betrayal. Some even looked hopeful, as if this was some ploy of the Boy-Who-Lived to win the trust of the Dark.

Harry snorted derisively, and released himself from Voldemort’s embrace.

‘You know, Dumbledore, it was quite pathetic of you to use me as your pawn, when you were more than suitable to destroy Voldemort yourself,’ Harry said, sneering, taking care to focus on every Order member except for Dumbledore. He didn’t want to look him in the eye just yet.

He wanted them to be hurt as much, as he’d been hurt by them. He wanted to see the betrayal in their eyes; the same lost look he had sported when they had hurt _him._

‘But,’ the maniacal glint was back in his eyes; Dumbledore knew, in that moment that this devil who had been silent within the silent Boy-Who-Lived had awakened, and he was not afraid to raze the world to ashes if he wanted to. ‘You had to make it harder, didn’t you, Dumbledore, because _you_ and your merry band of sycophants that made me join the Dark side in the first place?’

Harry glared at him, intense hatred in his eyes. He raised his wand. ‘Goodbye, Professor.’

‘ _Avada Kedavra!’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expected second chapter of my one-shot, Warzone.  
> I didn't expect so many Kudos though.  
> One thing I noticed is the fact that a lot of you have left kudos, but none have commented. You can't expect us to be encouraged without the comments and constructive criticism from y'all. ;)  
> On with the disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. J.k. Rowling does.

Lord Voldemort stared at the Boy-Who-Lived, whom he had called his foe a year ago. Who should have known that things would change so drastically as to make him feel companionship with the boy, and even a certain affectionate respect?

He turned his attention to the battle and smirked with sadistic glee as he saw the world taking in the real character of the old man; a defenseless old man who couldn’t do anything to win the war for the light. He watched, and was satisfied with the looks on the faces of the Light; the betrayal on their faces, the disbelief that Harry Potter, of all people, would betray them.

‘ _Avada Kedavra!’_

He chuckled cruelly as he saw the old man fall, his reputation tarnished, all his glory gone, and crumpling to the ground with the belief that there was still more of the boy left to _save._

But the Devil had already shown his face.

Voldemort waited, like the lion watching its prey to see how the Light would react; if they were terrified and disheartened by the fall of their savior and the betrayal of their icon; or if they were more than willing to fight, to prove that Dumbledore had been a martyr to the cause.

He personally hoped that it was the latter.

He needed to make the world fear him, needed to make them feel as if they were _nothing_ compared to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

And Harry Potter, of course.

Then –to borrow a muggle term- all hell broke loose.

The Light wizards and witches attacked in a mindless rage, all but forgetting their wands in their hurry to vanquish their enemy and bring glory to the ‘betterment of humankind.’

He snorted derisively, unable to help it, and Harry looked over, his brilliant green eyes glazed with mischief and blood lust.

‘After you, My Dear Lord Voldemort,’ he hissed in Parseltongue.

‘But _you_ should always be the first, My Dear Harry,’ he whispered, before stepping away into the fray, leaving Harry to gape after him.

It was always good to know that he could disarm Harry.

He dueled; disarmed, killed and shielded, reveling in the fact that he could do this after so long, that he could actually get into a fight and outsmart these witches and wizards so easily, the power in his hands, the fact that he could raze planet to ashes and no one will be able to do anything about it…

The impression was fleeting, but he felt it all the same when he was reveling over the fact that he had taken down all his enemies without real effort, while regretting over the fact that this couldn’t have lasted longer.

Harry looked over him, his eyes surprisingly lit with understanding.

‘Me too,’ he said, no more words needed to be said.

Voldemort looked at his Death Eaters and the battlefield littered with corpses for one last time. 

He looked at Harry and took his hand.

‘Let’s go, shall we?’

Harry nodded, his smile fleeting, reserved only for him, as if it was a secret kept between the two of them.

The both of them slowly began to ascend towards the sky, Harry’s smile fading into exhilarated laughter as they soared high above the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expected second chapter of my one-shot, Warzone.  
> In case your wondering, I am not going to continue this story.  
> Was the portrayal of Voldemort accurate, in your opinion?  
> How was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will be really appreciated, though I only think that I'll get more questions through that.  
> *yawns*I think I'm sleep deprived.  
> How was it?


End file.
